


once more to see you

by wh0repuk3



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: M/M, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot x male reader, Wilbur Soot x reader, wilbur soot/male reader - Freeform, wilbur soot/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0repuk3/pseuds/wh0repuk3
Summary: 2 lovers who cant be physically together cause of war, what else could you wantmildly based off of once more to see you by mitski cause boy oh boy mitski makes my brain activity go brrrrr
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/male reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	once more to see you

**Author's Note:**

> may add more parts to this later on cause this concept makes my brain go crazy go stupid

y/n sat at his desk, reading over the letter his secret partner had sent him once again.   
he's read it over about 1 million times.   
well, it atleast feels like it.

each time he reads it, its like he's fallen in love all over again. the letter was filled with the way wilbur longed to see y/n and how "each second with out you is only another useless, meaningless second."

the way y/n could tell wilbur yearned for him as he wrote, it made him feel so beyond loved.

y/n wanted nothing more than to see wilbur once again. it had been months since they'd been in the same room together and verbally spoke to each other.   
due to them being on completely different sides, this was quite expected, they just never knew it would be so difficult.

if dream ever found y/n's letters, who knows what could happen to him. it would be detrimental to y/n's safety.

y/n couldn't really blame dream though. to find out one of your soldiers are romantically involved with the leader of the opposing side. really, any leader would be beyond angry with that information.

of course, y/n didnt care. all he knew was that he was in love with wilbur, he couldn't change that. no one could.  
he looked back down at the letter and smiled.

y/n easily convinced himself to read it once again, he smiled widely as he read it to himself again.

" dearest y/n

i feel like it's been much too long since i've seen you. everyday, it takes everything in me to not run over to the dream smp and go find you.  
this morning, all i could do is re read you letters and felt the taste of you bubble up inside me. i've never wanted to go and see you so much in this time.  
but with everybody watching us, our every move,  
we do have reputations.  
truly, i do dream of the day that this conflict ends. until dream can recognize us as a real country, i like to think that we could freely see each other. but, of course, that isnt for certain.

i have told you, and i told you truly that i love you too much. you engross my thoughts too intirely to allow me to think of any thing else—you not only employ my mind all day; but you intrude upon my sleep. i meet you in every dream—and when i wake i cannot close my eyes again for ruminating on your sweetness. im so full of love for you, i can barely eat.

i just wanted to ask if i could meet you behind l'manberg's walls this evening, around 7 pm. i'll be there waiting for you. i hope to see you there, love.

forever yours,  
wilbur soot. ”

y/n felt his face get warmer all over again, his smile didn't leave his face once.

he then decided then and there, he was gonna go see wilbur tonight.

—

it was about 6:42, the sun was setting, and everyone was ready to stay home for the rest of the night. 

y/n slowly opened his door and left his home. sooner or later he made in to the ladder and climbed down and crossed the lake.  
once i made it across the lake and walked to the back of walls of l'manberg.

once y/n turned to the other corner and saw wilbur standing there. wilbur saw him in the corner of his eye and quickly turned to him.  
wilbur stood still, dumfounded that y/n had actually came. his hand went up to cover his mouth, and he walked over to the shorter. their arms wrapping tightly around each other. wilbur involuntarily let out a sob and squeezed him tighter, causing the shorter of the two to hold him closer as well.

"i really thought i'd never see you again." wilbur croaked. they both looked at each other, y/n placed a hand on his cheek and wiped his tears, tears pricked at y/n's eyes.  
"it's alright, im here, wil." he smiled, "i love you too much to never see you again."

y/n planted a small kiss on wilbur's lips and he kissed back. y/n then laid his head onto wilbur's chest as they both held onto each other as wilbur ran his fingers through y/n's hair and stayed like that in comfortable silence.

the two only moved to sit in the grass, y/n in wilbur's lap, their torsos pressed together. they sat there for the remainder other night, talking quietly, and taking in each other's company.

there's no place the two would rather be.


End file.
